Crusader Squad
Basic Information Crusader Squad is when a horde of up to 6 to 10 raiders join, and trash the entire server. This is usually caused by religion. One of the oldest editors,Pastor1122,may be one of the members of this organization. Hearsay There is a legend about this special team was created by Holy Roman Catholic Church at Middle Age,its job was to inhibit all the paganism,including the heathenism which worship the Great Old Ones,but when Catholicism had become the only legal religion in West Europe,this team was excluded by Religious Inquisition because the Orthodox sect thinks that it is one type of heresy,during these long years,they started to read about the Corpus Hermeticum and believe in Hermeticism,after a thousand years,Holy See starts to lose its power and congregations,and this team has risen again,people think that it is a religious group of Christian Religion,but actually they have become heathen because they worship Great Ones (The Weak Daimons of Dreamland) as the deities and try to curb the cult which believe their daemon Cthulhu The Master of Deep Ones will return.Now,this team always sends its churchmen to fight against the members of The Order. Groundless Allegation: # Although this team was illegal at Middle Age,some of its believers still joined The Great Crusade and help the coalition troop of the west kingdoms to fight against the huge grand imperial army of Saracen Empire.Somebody said that they found the secret history of Early Christianity in Judaism Holy Temple but the Eastern Orthodoxy bishop from Eastern Roman Empire found those information and tried to cover them.After Arab Alliance took back Holy City Jerusalem,nobody knew what those soldiers found in Jerusalem Holy Temple because ulemas of Islam didn't allow the missionaries of Protestantism getting in the Holy Land. # Although most of its believers don't really know who are Elderly Gods,its clergies know lots of things about them and the clergymen usually summon the Elderly Gods to accept their request because they think that the Great Old Ones will unseal. Elder Things are their allies.It is an ethnicity which lived on Earth a long long time ago.Now most of the them have come back,so the shepherd is trying to form an alliance with them.Hope they can help the his team to defeat its enemies. # They worship The Creator of Souls(also known as Keter-north).He gives the spirits to lots of biological,but when their life is over,he will burn them all,as if they never exist.These parsons worship him because they deem that he is very impartial.They also think that The Shadow of Time is the enemy of The Creator of Soul.It is because if someone or something touch it,they will soon become dust,so those padres think that it is very terrible.And yet all these existences are not known for the public.Even the cultists don't know who they are.They are one of the most mysterious presence in the world. Confrontation Method Although most of the believers are weak,some of them can control the power of magic.A few of them even summon Daemon Hastur's monsters to help them.They had called the zombies and The Void Demon to attack the temple before The Elder arrived.The members of The Order should pray to Daemon Cthulhu and speak the spell when they see any raider. Category:Confrontation Method